


Visiting Hours

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets a visitor when he's sick who makes him feel much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

"Heard you were sick."

Rodney sniffed. "Yes, well, actually it's a little more serious than that." His eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

John set the bag down. "Fruit. Traditional."

"Grapes?" Rodney sat up abruptly. "Sheppard, I'm touched. And not sharing." He reached into the bag and froze. "I'm holding a lemon."

"Relax, Rodney."

"Oh, my God, why a lemon?"

"That," John said, flicking the bag, "can kill you. The stomach flu can't. See the difference? I want you back on duty tomorrow."

The lemon hit the back of his head as he walked away.

Yep. Rodney was feeling better.

And _ow_.


End file.
